Patent application WO 99/21845 describes 4-aminothiazole derivatives as inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases of the formula: whereinR1 is a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from: C1-6 alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, or tert-butyl); C1-6-alkenyl; C1-6-alkynyl; C1-6-alkoxyl; C1-6-alcohol; carbocyclic or heterocyclic cycloalkyl, which may be monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl) or heterocycloalkyl, which may be monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic (e.g., pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl); carbocyclic or heterocyclic, monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic aryl (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolyl, indolyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, acridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, or benzofuranyl); carbonyl (e.g., carboxyl, ester, aldehyde, or ketone); ether; (C1-6 alkyl)-carbonyl; (C1-6 alkyl)-aryl; (C1-6 alkyl)-cycloalkyl; (C1-6 alkyl)-(C1-6-alkoxyl); aryl-(C1-6-alkoxyl); thioether (e.g., aryl-S-aryl, cycloalkyl-S-aryl, cycloalkyl-S-cycloalkyl, or dialkyl sulfide); thiol; and sulfonyl; and R2 is a substituted or unsubstituted: carbocyclic or heterocyclic, monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic, ring structure; where each optional substituent for R1 and R2 is independently a halogen (e.g., chloro, iodo, bromo, or fluoro); oxygen (═O); haloalkyl (e.g., trifluoromethyl); C1-6 alkyl; C1-6-alkenyl; C1-6-alkynyl; hydroxyl; C1-6-alkoxyl; carbocyclic cycloalkyl, which may be monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, or cyclohexyl), or a heterocycloalkyl, which may be monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic (e.g., pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, or thiazinyl); carbocyclic or heterocyclic, monocyclic or fused or non-fused polycyclic aryl (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolyl, indolyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, acridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiophenyl, or benzofuranyl); amino (primary, secondary, or tertiary); nitro; thiol; thioether; imine; cyano; amido; phosphonato; phosphine; carboxyl; thiocarbonyl; sulfonyl; sulfonamide; ketone; aldehyde; or ester; (ii) pharmaceutically acceptable salts of compounds of the Formula; and (iii) prodrugs and pharmaceutically active metabolites of compounds of the Formula or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and (b) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Patent application WO 01/09106 describes diamino-1,2,4-triazole-carboxylic and derivatives as GSK-3 (glycogen synthase kinase) inhibitors of formula (I): whereinthe R3CZ-moiety may be attached to the nitrogen atom at position I or the nitrogen atom at position 2; R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl or alicyclic; R2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl or alicyclic, or R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached may form a heterocyclic ring which ring may be unsubstituted or substituted; R3 is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryl(Q)alkyl, where Q is O or S, aralkenyl, alicyclic, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, alicyclylalkyl, diarylalkyl, or NR6R7; R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl or alicyclic; R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl or alicyclic, or R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached may form a heterocyclic ring which ring may be unsubstituted or substituted; R6 is hydrogen, aryl or alicyclic; R7 is hydrogen, aryl or alicyclic, and; Z is oxygen or sulphur. Suitably, R1 is hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, wherein the substituents for the phenyl group are independently selected from up to three of C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl, aryloxy, halo, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano, and nitro. Favourably, R1 is phenyl either unsubstituted or substituted with up to three of methyl, methoxy, or chloro. Suitably, R2 is hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, wherein the substituents for the phenyl group are independently selected from up to three of C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl, aryloxy, halo, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano, and nitro. Favourably, R2 is hydrogen. Suitably, R3 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, unsubstituted or substituted naphthyl, unsubstituted or substituted benzyl, unsubstituted or substituted thienylmethyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenylthiomethyl, unsubstituted or substituted naphthylmethyl, unsubstituted or substituted furylethenyl, unsubstituted or substituted cyclohexyl, unsubstituted or substituted pyridyl, unsubstituted or substituted indolylmethyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenylcarbonylethyl, unsubstituted or substituted cyclopentenylmethyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenylpropyl, unsubstituted or substituted diphenylethyl, wherein the substituents for the R3 aryl groups are selected from —O(CH2)nO—, where n is 1 to 3, or up to three of halo, aryl, perfluoro(C1-C6)alkyl, nitro, arylcarbonyl, aryloxy, C1-C6acyl; or R3 is NR6R7 where R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, or unsubstituted or substituted C1-C6alicyclic, wherein the substituents for the R6 and R7 groups are independently selected from up to three of halo, aryl, aryloxy, alkyl, nitro, and alkoxy. Favourably, R3 is phenyl either unsubstituted or substituted with up to three of chloro, bromo, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, nitro, benzoyl, phenoxy, acetyl, or 3,4-OCH2O—; naphthyl; benzyl either unsubstituted or substituted with up to three of phenyl or fluoro; 2-thienylmethyl; phenylthiomethyl 2-naphthylmethyl; cyclohexyl; 3-pyridyl; 3-indolylmethyl; phenylcarbonylethyl; cyclopent-2-enylmethyl; phenylpropyl; 2,2-diphenylethyl; or 2-furylethenyl; or NR6R7 where R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, phenyl either unsubstituted or substituted with up to three of chloro, phenyl, phenoxy, methyl, bromo, nitro, or methoxy; cyclohexyl; or 1-naphthyl. Suitably, R4 is hydrogen. Suitably, R5 is hydrogen. Suitably, R6 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted alicyclic. Favourably R6 is cyclohexyl, naphthyl or phenyl which phenyl group may be either unsubstituted or substituted with up to three of chloro, bromo, phenyl, methyl, phenoxy, nitro or methoxy. Suitably, R7 is hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,545 describes triazole derivatives, as agents for the prophylaxis and treatment of immune-related diseases, of formula (I) and formula (III): wherein    X is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; W is —NR4R5 or —SR6; R1 is a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl, —NR10R11, —N═R13 or a group of the formula (II) wherein    Y is a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl, a lower alkoxy, a halogen, a cyano, a nitro, a lower alkyl substituted by halogen, —N14R15, a tetrazolyl, an optionally substituted phenyl, a hydroxy or a carboxyl, L is a direct bond, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene, a vinylene or an ethynylene, and n is an integer of 1 to 3, provided that when n is 2 or 3, Y may be the same or different; and R2 and R3 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl; wherein R4 and R5 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, a phenyl or —(CH2)mCOOR16, R16 is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl, m is an integer of 1 to 6, R6 is a lower alkyl, R10 and R11 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted benzoyl, an optionally substituted phenyl, a lower alkylcarbonyl or —COCOOR17, R17 is a lower alkyl, R13 is an optionally substituted methylene, R14 and R15 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl, —COCOOR17 or —CSNHR18, and R18 is a lower alkyl, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide substituted triazole diamine derivatives as selective kinase or dual-kinase inhibitors and a method of use thereof. It is an object of the present invention to provide substituted 1,2,4-triazole-3,5-diamine derivatives as selective kinase or dual-kinase inhibitors and a method of use for treating or ameliorating a selective kinase or dual-kinase mediated disorder.